megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaud Blaze (anime)
Chaud Blaze, known as in Japan, is the deuteragonist of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. He is the NetOp of ProtoMan.EXE and is initially a aloof and confident rival of Lan Hikari, seeing him as nothing more than someone that got in the way. Overtime the two eventually become close friends and work together frequently. Chaud and ProtoMan have a very professional relationship with each other, but share an unseen bond that allows them to perform Cross Fusion. Overview Chaud is a confident, level-headed ace NetBattler that always take things too seriously, giving him a cold and aloof attitude. At first, Chaud saw Lan as nothing more than an amateur pest who got in the way. As time went on, and as the two went through went through many ordeals together, such as MegaMan.EXE being deleted after saving ProtoMan from PharaohMan.EXE, and Chaud using a Dark Chip on ProtoMan in place of Lan using it on MegaMan, and facing Dark ProtoMan.EXE afterwards, the two become strong friends and allies, working side-by-side in synch with each other combating many different enemies, their bond being strong enough that Chaud was able to supply Lan with Battle Chips through the Battle Chip Gate, which took precise syncing and timing. He has a keen and sharp intellect that allows him to tackle situations and problems on the same level as an adult, gaining him much respect and fear from others. Initially, it seemed Chaud to have no sympathy or care for others, simply treating them as either pests or business acquaintances, however he can be a kind person, such as when he lets Yai Ayano ride piggyback on him as he climbed an elevator shaft when the elevator stopped working, though he proceeded to tease her about her forehead and size from then on. While conducting business for his company BlazeQuest, he shows great respect to those who believes have potential, no matter how small the business, but has also displayed great contempt for those who present things to him that can easily be done within his own company, cheaper and more efficiently. Chaud’s glimmers of kindness earned him crushes from both Yai and Anetta, who both vie for his affection anytime they get, much to Chaud’s indifference. History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, Chaud retains his personality from the games, though his respectful side develops much more quickly than in the aforementioned medium. He is the victor of the first series' N1 Grand Prix, defeating his opponents in mere seconds. ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In ''Axess, he becomes a Net Saver and gains the ability to perform Cross Fusion with ProtoMan, but falls into depression after giving a Dark Chip to ProtoMan in order to defeat the Darkloid leader, ShadeMan.EXE. Because the process ultimately transformed his Navi into Dark ProtoMan, Chaud feels responsible for his friend's suffering, and sets out to rectify his mistake and complete his duty as a Net Saver to stop the villains of the Nebula Syndicate. ''Rockman.EXE Stream Chaud remains an important character after his appearance in ''Axess. In Stream, he's one of the thirteen people who receive the Crest of Duo, a mark on the palm of his hand that signifies his courage, strength, and destiny in aiding against the defeat of Duo.EXE. However, for most of Stream, Chaud is in Netopia on official Net Saver business, often partnered with Raoul. Also, Chaud and his company introduce a new PET design, which amplifies Cross Fusion ability (and essentially gives both Lan and Chaud new Cross Fusion designs that are carried out for the rest of the anime). ''Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program :''This film takes place between episodes 22 and 29 of Stream. Episodes 29 and beyond are summarized after this section. TBA ''Stream'' cont. TBA ''Rockman.EXE Beast In ''Beast, Chaud is one of the five characters who are sent to the parallel world of Beyondard. Before reuniting with Lan, Raika (Laika), and Dingo, Chaud is partnered with Mayl Sakurai. Also, due to the upgraded Link PET used in Beast, Chaud is also given the ability of flight during Cross Fusion via jet-boosters on the bottom of his boots. Chaud remains a very regular character throughout Beast+, aiding Lan in many battles. ''Rockman.EXE Beast+ He appears in episode 1. Forms and battle chips C.F. ProtoMan *Delta Ray Edge Battle Chips *Cyber Sword *Wide Sword *Long Sword *Paladin Sword List of appearances Gallery Etymology "Chaud" (pronounced like "shoo") is the French word for "hot". It is incorrectly pronounced as "chaw-duh” in the anime. Together, Chaud's name means "hot blaze", denoting his confident, quiet, yet showy attitude. Theme Chaud’s theme, simply called ''Enzan Ijuuin, is an aloof jazz tune that often plays when the scene revolves around the character acting cool and level headed. Trivia *Though Chaud is his last name in the video games, it is his first name in the anime. See also *Eugene Chaud - His video game counterpart. **ProtoMan.EXE - His NetNavi's counterpart. Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters Category:Males Category:Cross Fusion users Category:Humans Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages